


A Whisper in the Moonlight

by MissNiche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Moonlight, wolfstar
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNiche/pseuds/MissNiche





	A Whisper in the Moonlight

Es war ruhig. Wahrscheinlich zu ruhig, wenn man den Lärm, der nachts auf den Straßen in einer großen Stadt herrschte, gewohnt war. Dort fuhren auch sehr spät noch Autos, Partys wurden gefeiert mit lauter Musik, die man auch bis nach draußen hören konnte, wenn man vorbei ging. Menschen liefen noch zu späten Stunden auf den Straßen herum, zu denen andere bereits lange im Bett lagen. Lichter brannten die ganze Nacht, erhellten den Himmel über der Stadt, sodass man die Sterne kaum erkennen konnte.  
Nein, in einer Stadt hatte Remus nicht leben wollen. Und das nicht nur, weil es dort nachts viel lauter war als hier. Hier ging niemand mehr – oder sehr selten – nach zehn Uhr nach draußen, die Geschäfte schlossen schon um fünf und Autos fuhren – wenn überhaupt – an dem kleinen Örtchen vorbei. Der Lärm drang vielleicht bis in die Häuser, die am Rand lagen, aber auch nicht weiter hinein, sodass es im Inneren immer still war. Laternen gab es hier zwar auch, aber die meisten wurden nachts ausgeschaltet, weil sie sowieso niemand brauchte.  
Still und dunkel. So fühlte er sich und nichts anderes nahm er in dem Moment war, als er aus einem Traum erwachte, an den er sich eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Wie lang hatte er geschlafen? Zwei, vielleicht drei Stunden? Lange konnte es nicht gewesen sein. Vielleicht war es Mitternacht? Aber er wollte sich jetzt auch nicht aufsetzen, um auf seinem Wecker, der neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttisch stand, die Uhrzeit abzulesen. Dafür war er gerade doch etwas zu aufgewühlt und er wusste nicht einmal wieso. Er hatte irgendetwas Komisches geträumt, aber das war zu diesen Zeiten nicht verwunderlich. Besonders nicht bei ihm. Und er hatte ja nicht nur das Übliche im Kopf, was jemandem, der sich mitten in einem Krieg befand, durch den Kopf ging. Nein, in seinen Gedanken ging es um so viel mehr als nur eine geliebte Person sterben zu sehen. Bei ihm ging es darum, ob er die geliebte Person durch seine eigene Hand verletzt oder sogar sterben sah. Aber diese Gedanken spukten ihm schon sein Leben lang durch den Kopf, weswegen er stärkere Bindungen eigentlich immer zu vermeiden versucht hatte. Er wollte niemanden verletzen, aber genauso wenig wollte er verletzt werden, denn er wusste ganz genau, was Menschen mit jemandem wie ihm machen würden. Wie lange war er einsam gewesen, bis sich seine heute besten Freunde ihm annahmen und ihm zeigten, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatten, genauso wenig wie er keine Angst davor haben musste, dass sie ihm den Rücken kehrten oder sein Geheimnis verrieten? Bis heute hatte er ihre ganze Intention dabei nicht verstanden, aber er war ihnen so dankbar, dass sie ihm gezeigt hatten, was alles möglich war. Trotz dem, was er nun einmal war, was sich nicht ändern ließe.

Wie lange hatte Remus nun schon wach gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, was er eigentlich geträumt hatte, dass er so aufgewühlt war? Er war sich nicht sicher, denn ihm fehlte momentan jegliches Zeitgefühl. Aber immer noch war es still um ihn herum, keine fahrenden Autos auf der Straße, keine Partymusik vom Club auf der anderen Straßenseite. Wobei es eigentlich gar nicht so still war, würde er nicht so in sich versinken. Sein Wecker gab ein leises Ticken von sich, wenn sich der Sekundenzeiger fortbewegte. Draußen rüttelte der Wind sanft an den Ästen der Bäume, schüttelte das Laub ab und an kräftig durch und blies es schließlich auf den Boden oder nahm es mit auf eine kleine Reise. Der Wasserhahn im Bad war wohl nicht richtig zugedreht worden, sodass das leise Plätschern der Wassertropfen, die auf den Stein des Beckens fielen, bis zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer vordringen konnten. Das alles nahm er erst jetzt war, nachdem er sich nicht mehr ganz so sehr mit sich allein beschäftigte. So still war es also doch nicht.

Plötzlich regte sich etwas neben ihm. Remus zuckte erschrocken auf, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Ja, er hatte wirklich alles um sich herum vergessen, weil er so in sich versunken dagelegen hatte, sodass ihm sogar entfallen war, dass Sirius neben ihm lag und schlief. Nicht einmal sein leises Atmen hatte er wahrgenommen, nachdem er angefangen hatte ein bisschen mehr ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzukehren. Eigentlich lagen sie so dicht beieinander, dass er Sirius‘ Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte, nun da dieser sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. Aber aufgewacht schien er durch Remus‘ Aktion nicht zu sein.  
Erleichterung machte sich in dem Werwolf breit und er legte sich wieder neben dem Schlafenden nieder. Sein Herz pumpte den Schrecken noch durch seinen Körper davon. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass Sirius neben ihm schlief, tat dieser das doch in letzter Zeit immer öfters?  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über die Lippen des Braunhaarigen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie Sirius das erste Mal hier bei ihm geschlafen hatte. Eigentlich war das Bett nicht dafür gedacht, dass zwei Personen darin schliefen, aber es war dennoch groß genug, wenn man sich arrangierte. Damals waren sie einfach aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen, so war auf jeden Fall genug Platz dagewesen. Aber ein paar Stunden später hatte sich Remus auf dem Boden neben dem Bett wieder gefunden, da Sirius das ganze Bett im Schlaf für sich beansprucht und ihn aus dem Bett befördert hatte. Danach hatten sie sich geeinigt, dass es wohl besser war, wenn Remus an der Wand schlief, da bestand dann nur die Gefahr, dass Sirius ihn etwas in die Enge trieb, aber damit konnte er ganz gut leben. Allerdings hatten sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie beide wohl im Schlaf versuchen würden das Bett ganz für sich zu beanspruchen. So waren mehrere Nächte vergangen, in denen sie in komischen Konstellationen übereinander oder halb aus dem Bett gefallen aufgewacht waren. Wie sie es schlussendlich geschafft hatten, blieb Remus bis heute ein Rätsel. Wobei er es sich denken konnte. Aber da es in den meisten Nächten auch so geklappt hatte, dass sie ruhig nebeneinander schliefen, ohne sich im Schaf um die Matratze zu streiten, verwarf er diesen Gedanken schon zum wiederholten Male.

Sirius‘ ruhiger Atmen hatte wirklich etwas Beruhigendes. Jedenfalls fühlte Remus sich langsam nicht mehr so aufgewühlt, wie noch vor einigen Minuten als er aufgewacht war. Das sanfte Licht des noch recht gefüllten Mondes spendete gerade so viel Licht, dass Sirius gut erkennbar war. Er lag ja nun dem Fenster zugewandt, das sich direkt über dem Bett befand. Der Black sah auch bereits bei Tageslicht schon gut aus, aber dieses Bild war einzigartig. Er sah zugleich sanft als auch stark aus, wild und doch ruhig. Wahrscheinlich war er sich nicht einmal bewusst, was für eine Ausstrahlung er so auf andere hatte, besonders auf Remus. Dessen Herz hörte auch nicht auf kräftiger gegen seine Brust zu hämmern, obwohl er sich sicherlich längst von dem Schecken erholt hatte. Eher wurde es noch stärker, je mehr er über Sirius nachdachte, während er ihn beobachtete. Aber das war in letzter Zeit keine Seltenheit mehr. Dennoch fragte sich Remus, wie jemand wie Sirius Black darauf kam mit jemandem wie ihm zusammen sein zu wollen, wo er doch jeden haben konnte?  
Sie kannten sich fast ihr halbes Leben, vielleicht war das der Grund? Für Remus war es jedenfalls ein Grund sich auf Sirius einzulassen. Er vertraute ihm. Blind. Er musste keine Angst haben, dass Sirius ihn verließ, wenn er sein Geheimnis herausfand, denn er kannte es bereits und hatte sich schon längst dafür entschieden zu bleiben. Auch seine Angst, ihn bei Vollmond zu verletzen, war nicht so groß wie sie bei jedem anderen gewesen wäre. Sirius hatte schon oft unter Beweis gestellt, dass er sich nicht unterkriegen ließ, auch wenn der Werwolf einmal durchdrehte. Und der Wolf hatte ihn, genauso wie James und Peter auch, als Teil seines Rudels akzeptiert. Diese Tatsachen waren auf jeden Fall für Remus ziemlich ausschlaggebend gewesen, es zu versuchen. Und es war ja nicht so, dass er keine Gefühle für Sirius hatte. Nur war er sich dessen auch wirklich sicher? Das beschäftigte ihn schon eine Weile. Eigentlich von Anfang an.  
Sirius schien an seinen Gefühlen jedoch nicht zu zweifeln und es sah auch nicht so aus, als ob er sich unwohl fühlte, während er hier neben Remus lag und schlief. Eher im Gegenteil, würde er behaupten. Friedlich und zufrieden.  
Schmunzelnd beobachtete Remus, wie sich eine der dunklen Strähnen seines Freundes löste und ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Das erinnerte ihn an einige Szenen aus den Romanen, die er immer las. Eigentlich war das schon ziemlich klischeehaft. Aber jetzt verstand er auch, wieso die Figuren in den Romanen ihren Liebsten immer die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen mussten. Er tat es selbst auch automatisch, während sein Herz sanft gegen seine Brust hämmerte. Er wollte ja Sirius nicht damit wecken. Dennoch konnte er dem Drang nicht widerstehen ihm sanft durchs Haar zu streichen, denn Remus mochte Sirius‘ weiches Haar sehr gern.

Sein Herz hämmerte immer weiter sanft gegen seine Brust. Die trüben Gedanken von eben waren schon längst vergessen. Und dafür war er Sirius dankbar. Dass er einfach da war und ihm half seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich sonst ohne ihn die ganze Nacht Gedanken gemacht, obwohl er eigentlich Schlaf brauchte. Denn der Vollmond war noch gar nicht so lange her und die Prozedur laugte ihn jedes Mal sehr aus, sodass er sich fühlte, als hätte er eine Grippe oder ähnliches. Remus konnte das aber auch nicht wirklich vergleichen, da er noch nie richtig krank gewesen war. Er leitete sich das alles von Erzählungen seiner Freunde her. Jedoch ging es ihm nun schon etwas besser, jedenfalls pochte sein Kopf nicht mehr so sehr wie noch vorhin, als er eingeschlafen war.  
Sirius‘ Fürsorge war da sicherlich unter anderem ausschlaggebend. Remus konnte gar nicht sagen, für was er seinem Freund alles dankbar war, nur dass es ihn überaus glücklich machte.  
Ja, es machte ihn gerade so überglücklich, dass Sirius bei ihm war, sich um ihn sorgte und ihm einfach diese Geborgenheit gab, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als dem Dunkelhaarigen als Dank einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. Dass er ihn damit möglicherweise doch noch wecken würde, daran hatte Remus in diesem Moment nicht gedacht. Aber sogleich blinzelten ihm zwei verschlafene graue Augen entgegen. „Hmm?“, kam es müde von dem jungen Mann, der bis eben noch tief geschlafen hatte.  
Remus wich aus Schreck ein Stückchen zurück, aber spürte sogleich die Wand im Rücken. Auch seine Hand zog er gleichzeitig aus dem dunklen Haar heraus, fühlte er sich doch furchtbar ertappt, auch wenn er nichts Falsches gemacht hatte. „N-nichts! Entschuldige bitte. Schlaf ruhig weiter“, stammelte Remus, dessen Herz drohte aus seiner Brust zu springen.  
Sirius hingegen schmiegte den Kopf etwas ins Kissen und strich sich durch das dunkle Haar, ohne dabei Remus aus den Augen zu lassen. „Durfte ich mir nicht neulich erst anhören, dass ich meinen Freund im Schlaf nicht beobachten solle, weil er das nicht nett fand?“ Er klang noch etwas müde und unterdrückte beim Reden ein Gähnen.  
„Ich habe dich gar nicht beobachtet. Ich habe nur versucht wieder einzuschlafen“, protestierte Remus sogleich. Sein Herz wollte einfach nicht aufhören gegen seine Brust zu hämmern, als wolle es hinüber zu Sirius springen, der Schuld an der ganzen Sache war. Was musste der Typ auch verschlafen so verdammt gut aussehen?!  
Das freche Schmunzeln, welches sich sogleich auf den Lippen des Älteren abzeichnete, war in dem schwachen Mondlicht recht gut erkennbar. Aber man erkannte auch, dass er damit Kämpfe nicht wieder einzuschlafen, wenn man ihn genau beobachtete, was Remus – da er einfach nicht anders konnte – auch tat. „Und weil du nicht schlafen konntest, dachtest du, dass es hilft mich anzustarren, während ich schlafen, und mich ein bisschen zu befummeln, ja?“, entgegnete Sirius mit seinem typischen frechem Unterton und rückte Remus, der bereits die Wand im Rücken hatte, da Sirius sich beim Schlafen wohl mal wieder etwas zu breit gemacht hatte, noch etwas mehr auf die Pelle.  
Remus versuchte den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu halten, denn, wenn Sirius dieses Grinsen auflegte, bedeutete das nichts Gutes. Aber er lag bereits mit dem Rücken an der Wand, deswegen konnte er nur ein kleines Stückchen mit dem Kopf nach hinten rücken. Sirius kam dennoch immer näher. Sein Herzschlag wurde sogleich noch etwas heftiger, seine Wangen mussten schon in einem dunklen Rot glühen, wobei man das in der Dunkelheit vielleicht nicht unbedingt sehen konnte, und seine Muskeln spannten sich unangenehm an. Sirius wusste bestimmt auch so, was er gerade mit Remus tat, ohne dass er den Größeren sehen musste. Und Remus fand das echt gemein!  
„Sirius“, flüsterte er in einem flehenden Tonfall. Wenn er ihn jetzt so in die Enge trieb und dann einfach wieder von ihm abließ… Wie oft hatte er das in letzter Zeit schon gemacht, weil er genau wusste, dass Remus das total verlegen machte?  
Augenblicklich wich das Grinsen aus Sirius‘ Gesicht und er wurde ernster, als ihm dadurch klar wurde, was er da gerade – eigentlich ungewollt – in seinem Freund auslöste. „Entschuldige“, erwiderte er leise und hob sie Hand, um Remus sanft durchs Haar zu streichen und ihn somit zu beruhigen. Ein kurzer Blick reichte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass das nicht sonderlich viel half. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sich Remus wegen ihm schlecht fühlte. Die kurze Entfernung zwischen ihnen war daraufhin schnell überwunden, um Remus‘ Lippen mit seinen zu versiegeln. Dass dieser kurz zurückzuckte, blieb dabei nicht unbemerkt, aber Remus entspannte sich danach merklich.  
Der Kuss schmeckte müde, allerdings störte Remus das nicht, denn Sirius‘ weiche Lippen machten es wieder wett. Eigentlich machte der Kuss alles wett, was Sirius gerade getan hatte, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht mit Absicht passiert war. Er war auf einmal wieder total entspannt und sein Herzschlag pendelte sich auf einem angenehmen Level ein. Da war auch wieder dieses angenehme Kribbeln, das von seinem Bauch durch seine ganze Körper lief. Remus fühlte sich dadurch einfach nur glücklich und geborgen, was durch das sanfte Streicheln durch sein Haar nur noch verstärkt wurde.  
Dass auch seine Finger den Weg in Sirius‘ Haar gefunden hatten, bemerkte Remus erst, als Sirius den Kuss langsam löste und ihm noch eine Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Langsam hob Remus den Blick, der sogleich den der grauen Augen traf und dort verweilte.  
Sirius musste etwas schmunzeln, als er die Röte in Remus‘ Gesicht bemerkte, aber eigentlich ging es ihm nicht viel anders. Er liebte den Werwolf nun einmal und diesen zu küssen war jedes Mal ein Hoch an Gefühlen.

Die beiden mussten zunächst wieder zu Atem kommen, aber Sirius ließ es sich nicht nehmen die Stirn sanft gegen die seines Freundes zu legen und mit dem Finger über dessen rote Wange zu streichen. „Erzählst du mir jetzt von diesem _Nichts_?“, fragte er leise, aber ernst. Er wollte wirklich wissen, wieso Remus mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war und ihn dabei ausversehen geweckt hatte. Egal, was es war, Remus sollte sich nicht allein damit beschäftigen müssen.  
Der Blick der grünen Augen senkte sich einen Moment, als Remus darüber nachdachte, was und wie er Sirius davon erzählte und ob er es überhaupt erzählen sollte. Aber er interessierte sich anscheinend wirklich dafür, also hob Remus den Blick langsam wieder und sah Sirius an. „Ich bin aufgewacht, weil ich irgendetwas Komisches geträumt hatte. Und weil ich mich ziemlich aufgewühlt gefühlt habe, konnte ich nicht mehr einschlafen. Die Anspannung ging erst weg ist, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du ja bei mir bist…“, gab er leise zu und senkte wieder verlegen den Blick.  
Sirius aber lächelte nur und nahm Remus‘ Hand in seine, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Siehst du? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, weil ich ja da bin und auf dich aufpasse“, sagte er und hauchte seinem Freund eine Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und jetzt schlaf noch ein bisschen, sonst geht es dir morgen nicht besser als gestern.“ Mit diesen Worten rückte er etwas ab, um Remus wieder mehr Platz zu geben, schnappte sich allerdings dessen Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich, als er ihm den Rücken kehrte. Remus musste darüber schmunzeln und kuschelte sich gleich an den Rücken des kleineren, der von Anfang an lieber der kleinere Löffel hatte sein wollen.  
Sirius verschränkte ihre Finger wieder miteinander und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf Remus‘ Finger. „Und wenn du wieder wach wirst und nicht mehr einschlafen kannst, darfst du mich gerne wieder beobachten. Oder noch besser: Weck mich einfach gleich, okay? Reden hilft manchmal mehr, als nachdenken“, kam es noch von der anderen Seite, aber man hörte schon, dass Sirius bereits dabei war wieder weg zu dösen.  
„Okay“, flüsterte Remus zurück und schmiegte die Nase sanft in das Schwarze Haar. Er mochte Sirius‘ Geruch so gern, dass er erst einmal tief einatmete und ihm dann einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar hauchte, bevor er antwortete. „Danke.“  
Langsam schob Remus noch ein Bein zwischen die von Sirius, um es ihnen etwas bequemer zu machen. Er mochte es irgendwie so zu liegen und mit Sirius‘ Geruch in der Nase einzuschlafen. Er wurde sogar sogleich etwas dösig, denn jetzt wusste er, dass alles gut war, dass Sirius da war und auf ihn aufpasste, ihn aufmunterte, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging, und sich um ihn kümmerte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Genau dasselbe würde er auch für ihn tun.

„Sirius?“, kam es nach einem Moment der Stille leise von Remus, denn er musste doch noch etwas loswerden.  
„Hm?“, war das einzige, was zurück kam und es klang fast so, als wäre Sirius schon fast eingeschlafen.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Remus spürte ganz genau, dass diese Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Sie hatten in diesem Augenblick einfach raus gewollt und brachten sein Herz wieder sanft zum Pochen. Aber als von Sirius keine Antwort mehr kam, wusste er, dass er bereits eingeschlafen war. Aber das war okay, dann würde er es ihm morgen früh noch einmal sagen, damit er sich darüber freuen konnte. Jetzt war es ja schon so spät und sie brauchten beide ihren Schlaf.  
Remus schloss die Augen und war keinen Moment später mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.


End file.
